Three Weddings and a Funeral
by Clara-Erobreren
Summary: Three times Kurt denied his feelings for Blaine, and one time he just couldn't anymore. Because grief does weird things to people.


**Just a quick oneshot I needed to hash out. Idea popped in my head late last night and I ran with it. **

**Warning: Angsty boys, denial of feelings, blink if you miss it sex, and character death (but not of our boys)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea is mine.**

* * *

><p>Everyone thought that, out of their group of friends, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson would be the two to <em>really <em>last; get married (when it was legal) and adopt a few children and live in a nice sized home with a white picket fence and a dog.

They were always the strongest couple out of the many combinations that went through McKinley High's halls. They never broke up only to get back together a short time later, and they were the only couple to hold that record, since Rachel very much counted that time she and Finn broke up for exactly two class periods and a glee rehearsal. They almost never fought, as they were the only couple to have any sort of communication skills. And they just always looked at each other like they were so in love, like nothing could tear them apart. They discussed how they met like it was _fate_, and Blaine had even transferred to McKinley at the beginning of their senior year just to be closer to Kurt.

Yes, if any couple were to make it past high school, and actually be 'high school sweethearts,' it would definitely have been Kurt and Blaine.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Because they had ended the summer after graduation, just a few weeks before they both went off to college. They held each other and cried and made empty promises to stay friends and Kurt had whispered that he just _had_ to be the realist here; that they both couldn't be such hopeless romantics because high school relationships never last and they were going to college and they should be able to experience _everything_ college had to offer them. And Blaine had left the Hudson-Hummel home that evening with his heart completely smashed into pieces while Kurt cried into his pillow.

And that was that.

The first couple to actually tie the knot is, surprisingly, Rachel and Finn. The wedding is in May of their freshman year of college, just after finals end. Rachel very much wanted a late Spring/early Summer wedding (even though Kurt kept insisting she'd look much better against Fall colors) and Finn, well, he just wanted to get the whole wedding business over with because "Seriously, Kurt, why do people even _care_ about weddings so much? People only come for the cake anyway."

The ceremony was lovely. Of course, it was. Kurt had planned the entire thing by himself as his wedding gift to his step brother and best friend. It was a lovely combination of Spring and Summer, and he managed to add in just enough of the Jewish traditions to appease Rachel and her dads, and not offend the extremely Christian Hudson clan flying in from Kansas.

Kurt had expected a wonderful ceremony and expects an equally wonderful reception, because he had planned it that way. What he doesn't expect, however, is a head of black curly hair and golden hazel eyes sitting two tables down from him. He had given Finn and Rachel complete reign over whom to invite, and he currently regrets that decision a lot. He keeps hoping maybe it's just an illusion (choosing not to comment on what imagining his ex boyfriend at random places would mean), but sure enough, Blaine is only a few feet away from him. And as Finn and Rachel's first dance finishes and the guests are clapping, Blaine closes the distance between them, his smile broad and nervous.

"Kurt."

Kurt gives the boy in front of him a once over, deciding that even though it's been a little over nine months since he's last seen him, he looks exactly the same – which is _absolutely gorgeous_. He clears his throat a little, hoping the lighting is just dim and romantic enough that it hides his blush.

"Blaine," Kurt smiles softly, gripping tightly onto his champagne glass. "How are you?"

"I'm… well," Blaine nods slowly. His eyes flicker over Kurt's frame, and then, he adds almost breathlessly, "You look amazing."

Kurt suddenly has so many things he wants to say. 'You look beautiful' is one of them. 'I miss you', 'leaving you was a terrible idea', and 'there's an empty broom closet down the hall' are others. Instead, he simply smiles at the compliment and downs the rest of his drink.

The band starts up another slow song, and just as Kurt is about to excuse himself to go get another glass of champagne because it does slightly pain him that he's at his step-brother's wedding _alone_, Blaine silently holds out his hand, eyes searching Kurt's, and Kurt knows exactly what Blaine is asking. He sets down his empty flute and places his hand in Blaine's, shivering slightly at the contact and as Blaine leads him out onto the dance floor and places an arm around his waist, Kurt suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

They mainly sway back and forth to the music, ignoring the strange glances their old companions are throwing at them in favor of staring deep into each other's eyes. And for a moment, Kurt thinks about simply closing the distance between them because he thinks he can see that Blaine wants the same thing. Kurt thinks that maybe they can do the whole long distance thing, that they gave the first year apart a good run but that they belong together, and he can practically see the same sentiment in golden pools staring back at him. But in a matter of seconds, Kurt realizes that he, once again, has to be a realist because he can't do long distance. Because it's not Blaine that he doesn't trust, it's everyone else. And with long distance, it's just fights over the phone and dates over Skype and seeing but not touching and god, Kurt just wants to always touch Blaine. And he can't be with Blaine without being _with_ Blaine. It just hurts too much. And it's hurting right now.

So, as the song ends and Blaine stares up at him, lips slightly parted and eyes wide, hopeful, and glittering with unshed tears, Kurt simply presses a kiss to his forehead and leaves him standing in the middle of the dance floor without a backward glance as he escapes to the open bar because champagne is just _not_ going to do the job.

Kurt pushes Blaine out of his mind fairly easily for the summer. He's busy with a Regional production of _Les Mis_ in Cincinnati. He's only in the chorus, and the pay is pretty shitty, but he's building up Equity credits and he's _performing_ and it's amazing. Rehearsals and performances take up most of his time, and Kurt never thinks of him, even though the man playing Javert sort of looks like Blaine in ten years.

Then, in early August (around the one year anniversary of Kurt and Blaine breaking up, but Kurt doesn't have that date memorized or spends it watching romantic dramadies or anything), he gets an invitation in the mail to Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding in late September, and all Kurt can do is smile, check that he will be definitely attending (and will be doing so alone, although it pains him a bit to do so), and think _finally_.

He doesn't know why, but all throughout the ceremony, he finds himself searching for a familiar mop of curly hair instead of critiquing the color choices to Mercedes, who is seated next to him. Kurt thinks she probably knows what he's doing, because she has this smirk on her face and grabs his hand while whispering, "Don't worry, white boy. He's here." Kurt simply replies by sniffing haughtily and saying he has no idea who she's talking about.

And he is there. Of course, he is. Mr. Schue had invited all of New Directions. Kurt would call it a complete glee club reunion, but he sees Mercedes (and thus, Sam), Finn, Rachel, and Santana (and thus, Brittany) on a semi-regular basis. However, it is nice to see everyone else. He hasn't seen Quinn and Puck since Finn's wedding, and notices how they're holding hands, and that's certainly interesting because Puck was with Lauren at Finn's wedding and now Lauren is seated near the bar, doing shots with Artie. He ran into Tina at the mall for a few minutes during one of his days off from rehearsal, but it's nice to actually sit down and catch up.

Yes, the reunion (of sorts) is nice, but Kurt can't keep his eye from wandering around the reception hall as Tina talks about how she and Mike were finally banned from that Asian Kiddie Camp because they were caught skinny dipping. Finally, she sighs, and grabs Kurt's hand with that knowing look that Mercedes had during the ceremony.

"Kurt, when are you going to let this up?"

Kurt narrows his eyes, silently shooting her with laser beams, as he subconsciously clenches his fist.

"What are you even talking about?"

She glances to the right of her and Kurt follows her eyes to find Blaine chatting amicably with Puck and Quinn in the middle of the hall. His breath catches slightly and he knows Tina notices because she chuckles and squeezes his hand gently.

"I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, to _him_," She says softly, as if they're sharing a secret. "We know you still love him. We could all see it at Finn and Rachel's wedding."

Kurt finally looks away from Blaine to stare at the table decoration in front of him and he knows it's all true. He still loves Blaine, a lot. But he's trying to get over that because he wasn't even in Lima anymore, not really, since he had officially moved to Cincinnati while Blaine was still studying in Pittsburgh, and somehow, it just seems like they're _that_ much further apart.

"I can't," He says simply, smiling sadly as he excuses himself and heads for the bar, eyes flickering to Blaine again and _oh_, Blaine's staring at him, too.

Blaine comes up and sits next to him at the bar a few moments later, staring straight ahead as he orders a drink. They make no eye contact; they say nothing to each other. But there is a thickness surrounding them, and it's taking everything in Kurt not to lean through it and wrap his arms around the man next to him.

They slowly nurse their drinks in silence, ordering another drink by simply raising their empty glass in their air. They occasionally watch the dance floor, smiling softly as the newly wedding couple dances, chuckling when Finn drunkenly tries to break dance next to Mike. The silence is comfortable, not tense or awkward, which Kurt finds really strange and figures it must be due to the amount of alcohol they've had, but he knows they both haven't had much at all.

"I miss you," Blaine finally says, after what feels like hours of silence, his voice somewhat hoarse from the combination of alcohol and lack of use.

"I know." Kurt's reply is simple, but as he looks down at his glass, he feels anything but. His stomach clenches slightly, like he might be sick, and he definitely knows that's not because of the liquor, but that would be his story if he suddenly vomited.

There's another lingering silence between them, and Kurt can feel Blaine's eyes on him.

"You miss me," Blaine observes softly, and it's not a question. It's a statement, and Blaine seems pretty sure of himself. And he has every right to be, because it's true. God, is it true. Kurt briefly meets Blaine's glance and the gaze is so intense, he has to close his eyes.

"I know," Kurt eventually says. His voice is weak and breaks as he tightly squeezes his eyes shut; his throat raw from forcing his tears back. He flinches slightly as he feels Blaine's calloused fingers sweeping a piece of hair from his forehead, and releases a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Kurt opens his eyes to find Blaine incredibly close, _too_ close and yet not close _enough_. He can feel Blaine's hot breath washing over his face. The smell of scotch and the new Armani cologne that Kurt just _knew_ Blaine would pick up the day of its release and the incomparable scent that was just _Blaine_ surrounds him.

And then, Blaine is pressing his lips against Kurt's, gentle enough that it's not forceful, but hard enough that it is definitely a kiss and Kurt's stomach clenches again, but in a good way this time. His breath becomes shallow and his heart is beating fast and he simultaneously loves and hates how he feels - loves it because after all these years, Blaine _still_ makes him feel this way, like he's sixteen and not twenty, like he's so complete and in love; hates it because he can't feel so in love with Blaine anymore. He just can't.

"I can't." And Kurt breaks away, ignoring the calls of his name, and nearly tripping on his feet as he runs to the restroom, because his stomach is clenching again and this time, it's not in a good way.

He can't help but feel a tinge of regret mixed with vodka soda as he empties the contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet.

_Les Mis_ closes and Kurt starts school again and really tries to completely push Blaine and the sneak attack kiss from the Schuester wedding from his mind. Because he has a boyfriend.

His name is Elliot Barton. He's taller than Kurt by a few inches, he has green eyes, and sandy blond hair, and is absolutely gorgeous. He's a business and advertising major at the University of Cincinnati and Kurt met him while at the university fitness center, of all places. They laugh about it, because Elliot says he never works out and he happened to randomly check out the gym and Kurt was just there, like _fate. _And Kurt knows he's lying because he has the six pack to prove it, and he tries to pretend his nerves don't twitch just a bit when Elliot uses the word fate.

Elliot's nice enough, and definitely intelligent. They have been dating for about three months, and Elliot has practically moved in with him. Things are obviously getting serious fast, and normally Kurt would love to get serious fast, because that's how Kurt operates. Because when Kurt falls, he falls fast and hard. Except, well, Kurt's not falling for Elliot at all.

He can't figure out why. Sure, Kurt loves things about Elliot; his laugh, his preppy-ish country-club style, how they have incredibly mature conversations about politics and the economy and then can turn around and play a dirty round of Apples to Apples, how good he is in bed. But for some reason, Kurt can't fall in love with Elliot, even though he's trying really hard.

A small voice tells him it's because Elliot Barton is not Blaine Anderson, but Kurt squishes that thought every time it appears. Which is more than he cares to admit.

When the invitation for Mercedes' wedding arrives, Elliot regretfully informs Kurt that he has a family reunion to attend the same weekend and asks to send the best friend his congrats. Half of Kurt curses the idea of attending yet another wedding alone. The other half cheers silently because he knows Blaine will be there. He's not quite ready for his current boyfriend to meet his ex boyfriend, because that would be so painfully awkward.

And Kurt, yet again, squishes the voice that tells him it's only awkward because he still has feelings for Blaine.

Kurt sighs happily as he watches Sam twirl Mercedes and then dip her, and everyone (and it's literally _everyone_ in New Directions) is at the same table, gossiping and sharing memories about how surprised they were that Sam and Mercedes were even _dating_. Kurt laughs behind his drink as he dramatically chastises them for not believing in the power of love.

He breathes a sigh of relief that Blaine hasn't returned to their table yet, because avoiding his gaze is just making him uncomfortable. And kind of guilty. And Kurt just doesn't understand why he feels guilty. As he frowns into his champagne flute, a drunk Santana elbows him, causing his drink to spill all over his tuxedo jacket, and he throws her the hardest glare he can muster as she waves flirtatiously at him before pulling Brittany into a kiss.

He rolls his eyes and excuses himself to the restroom. He's cursing every god he knows of from Greek mythology as the cold liquid seeps down into his dress shirt as he throws the men's restroom door open, almost knocking someone down.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just-"

Kurt cuts himself off completely. Not because he isn't sorry, but because the person who's nose he just almost broke is Blaine.

Blaine, looking bleary eyed, scruffy, and still just as beautiful as ever. Kurt audibly swallows as he just dumbly stands there, frozen in the doorway.

"Hey, you," Blaine chuckles and scratches the back of his neck in what Kurt could only place as embarrassment.

"Hey," Kurt stutters. They both stare at each other for a moment before Blaine clears his throat and makes a strange gesture, indicating he's about to leave, and Kurt gestures to the sink. They then participate in that incredibly awkward dance one does when trying to get around something, only to trap themselves up next to the automatic hand dryer.

And suddenly, Kurt just feels absolutely ridiculous and he's just laughing his ass off, and then Blaine is laughing, too. And they laugh until they're breathless and doubled over, wiping tears from their eyes.

They look up at each other, still chuckling occasionally, and Kurt thinks that Blaine has never looked more beautiful. His eyes are bright and teary with laughter, and he's still grinning, and god, if Kurt doesn't adore that smile. He feels like the breath has been knocked out of him, and it could be because they just laughed themselves silly, or it could be because Blaine's looking at him like Kurt's his world and suddenly, Blaine is closing the distance between them, and Kurt's not fighting him off or breaking away.

He melts into the kiss; his arms dropping the stained tuxedo jacket to the floor as they wrap around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt nibbles slightly at Blaine's bottom lip, remembering how much Blaine liked it when they were dating, and grinning into the kiss when Blaine moans like Kurt hoped he would. Blaine grabs at Kurt's hips, pushing Kurt back into the wall while turning his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently pushes itself into Kurt's mouth, and then, Kurt moans at the feeling of their tongues dancing around each other.

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hip tightens as Kurt grabs at Blaine's curls, tugging slightly. The kiss is slowly becoming entirely too passionate, and Kurt isn't sure if he can stop, or if he even _wants_ to stop.

He finally breaks away, panting slightly, and Blaine looks at him, eyes burning with desire as he quickly ducks to nibble down Kurt's neck, hitting every sensitive spot he could remember. Kurt was practically writhing underneath him, gasping and moaning, _"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."

The nibbles turn to sucks and bites, and holy shit, Blaine is giving him a hickey and it feels amazing and Kurt never wants to stop this ever and his eyes roll into the back of his head and his breath begins to shallow even more and he hasn't been this turned on in a long time, because god knows Elliot never made him feel this way.

And then, Kurt freezes. _Elliot_.

"I can't do this," Kurt rushes out, stomach clenching in that awful way again and he tries to move because he doesn't want to throw up on Blaine, but Blaine literally has him pinned to the wall. Blaine groans, but continues to kiss at Kurt's neck.

"Stop doing this to us, Kurt," He hisses, obviously frustrated. "Stop denying us this."

"I have a boyfriend."

And then, Blaine freezes and slowly steps away, eyes never leaving Kurt's face. When Kurt finally meets his gaze, he sees so much hurt and guilt and _regret_ in those hazel eyes, and he can literally feel his heart breaking.

Blaine's mouth moves, trying to form words, but there's nothing to say and he quickly runs out of the restroom, the door slamming shut behind him. Kurt runs to the sink and vomits until he's dry heaving and crying, although he's not sure if that's really why he's crying.

He hears the door open and snaps his head up, half hoping to see Blaine, but Finn's standing there, gaping at him and then wrinkling his nose in disgust when he sees the large pool of sick in the sink.

"Dude, do you get _this_ drunk at _every_ wedding we go to?"

Kurt groans and loudly smacks his head against the cold mirror. He has got to stop making this a habit.

Kurt tells Elliot what happened with Blaine as soon as he returns to Cincinnati. Partly because the intense amount of guilt he feels that he cheated (he may not have been in love with Elliot, but he cared about him), and partly because there's no way he would've been able to hide the huge hickey that Blaine left on his neck.

While Elliot screams and curses and packs up all his things, Kurt just sits there. And when Elliot finally slams the door shut and leaves, Kurt just can't bring himself to care.

If there one thing about Kurt that hasn't changed over the past four years, it's his love for coffee. Things have changed a lot. Mostly for the better. Rachel and Finn are surprising everyone by actually still being together. Mercedes is pregnant. It's going to be a boy, they just found out. And at her baby shower, Kurt had been named godfather, which he was extremely excited about. And sure, he may have had plenty of failed relationships since Elliot. Sure, he still avoids Blaine like the plague. Sure, he's graduating in a few months with a bachelor of fine arts in musical theatre and has no idea what to do with his life. But coffee – that has been constant.

He's at his favorite coffee shop a few blocks from campus, paying for his drink - a natural, daily occurrence. When his phone rings, he grabs it without looking at the number out of habit, always hoping it might be a casting agent or a director or…

"Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt? It's Quinn."

And Kurt starts a bit because he _never_ hears from Quinn Fabray.

"Um… hi? What's up?" He asks awkwardly as he smiles his thanks at the barista and grabs his drink. He hopes the brightness of his voice doesn't show how uncomfortable he feels.

"I was just calling to let you know… um,'cause…" She pauses when her voice breaks and Kurt's stomach sinks because this cannot be good. He can hear her sniffling a bit and he swallows hard.

"Quinn," He presses, his voice shaking slightly. "What happened?"

"Puck… Puck's gone."

Kurt's had a lot of plans for himself over the years. He's always had the type of personality where he feels the need to plan at least five, if not ten, years ahead. Just in case. He's seen himself working a multitude of jobs, different husbands (usually the celebrity he has a crush on at the time), different houses, different locations. It's always changed, of course, because that's how life is. Always changing. And Kurt has always changed his plans to match life's never stopping obstacles.

He can safely say, however, that he has _never_ imagined himself here; standing in a cemetery with his best friends, surrounding a walnut colored coffin to say goodbye to a best friend, who shouldn't be there. Because as crazy and wild and stupid and absolutely infuriating as Noah Puckerman could be, he didn't deserve to be lying in a coffin.

The entire thing is extremely unsettling to Kurt. He's dealt with death, obviously. He lost his mother when he was eight, almost lost his father when he was sixteen. He understands that even though it sucks and hurts and seems so unfair, death is a natural cycle of life.

But looking down at such a young face, someone who was so close to him and helped him through so much, gives Kurt a new perspective.

Because he could be the one in that coffin. Because that could've been him driving down the road when a drunk driver, seemingly out of nowhere, hits him head on. That could've been him. And that's the thought that scares Kurt the most. And it tears Kurt apart that not only could it have been him, but it was Puck.

The entire New Directions, plus Mr. Schuester, are there. All holding hands tightly, as if to say, _'no, one is enough, you're never leaving me, you can't.'_

Some, like Kurt, Rachel and Quinn, are crying so hard, their bodies are wrecked with silent sobs. Others, like Finn and Blaine, shed only silent tears as they stare down at the coffin with an emotion one can only describe as complete and utter shock. Their eyes follow the coffin as it's lowered into the ground and then, that's it.

They all stand there in silence as the finality of it all settles over them, not even moving as the bulldozer starts to dump dirt into the grave. They stand there as they think, stare, or pray. Kurt thinks. He can't stop thinking; his thoughts racing and jumping back and forth.

He can't stop thinking about him being the one lowered into that coffin. He can't stop thinking about bucket lists and goals unmet. He can't stop thinking about last words unsaid and goodbyes never told. And as they dump the final scoop of dirt on Noah Puckerman's grave, Kurt Hummel makes a decision.

He refuses to just breeze through life like he's going to live forever, or until he's eighty-five, because he might not live that long. He could die tomorrow. Hell, if that bulldozer got put into drive while no one was working it, he could die right now. And for the time that he is alive, Kurt can't deal with the idea of not telling every single thing he feels.

Overcome with emotion, he turns to Mercedes, who's dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, and pulls her into a deep hug. "You're the best friend I'll ever have. I love you." She hugs him tightly back and returns the sentiment.

This exchange seems to inspire a huge group hug, because suddenly, everyone is crying while hugging each other tightly, with Kurt and Mercedes in the middle, and constantly saying "I love you" and "I'm sorry" and "let's never fight again, I never meant it in the first place." It's all very in the moment, and yeah, Quinn and Santana are probably going to fight again tomorrow, but the emotion is raw and they all know how true it is.

They pull apart eventually, sharing sad smiles and sniffles. Quinn kneels to place a wreath made out of artificial flowers and papers with each member's last letter to Puck, and Finn reaches out and places a hand on the gravestone.

"We're gonna miss you, bro."

With one last parting glance at the gravesite, they slowly turn away and walk to their cars.

Kurt reaches Mercedes' car and catches sight of Blaine getting into his car a few spots down. His breath catches in his throat at the sad look on the boy's face and he wants to hold Blaine close and kiss it away. Mercedes catches his longing glance and locks Kurt out of her car.

"Go," She says, and Kurt doesn't waste a moment. He's running across the parking lot, smacking the hood of Blaine's car hard as the boy is backing out.

His hand burns from the slap, but it startles Blaine, who hits the brakes hard and snaps his head forward, eyes widening slightly as he takes in the figure before him. Blaine parks the car and hesitantly steps out.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm an idiot," Kurt rushes out as he steps closer. "I should have never left you... I've regretted it all along and I… I miss you more and more everyday. I've had about ten first dates and no second dates because nobody is you, Blaine. Nobody can _ever_ compare to you. I'll always be in love you, and I'm sorry for acting like I wasn't all this time. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't… You deserve to know, you deserved to know every day and I'll never waste another moment by not telling you how much I love you-"

He's interrupted by Blaine's hands fisting in his jacket, pulling him close and placing a searing kiss on his lips. It takes his brain a second to switch gears from dramatic love declaration to _oh… oh, Blaine is kissing me!_

He whimpers, cupping at Blaine's face and trying to bring them impossibly closer. Kurt slips his tongue through Blaine's barely parted lips to deepen the kiss. Low, breathy moans pass between them as their mouths move over each other's, tongues exploring every inch as if they've _needed_ this all along, and really, they have. It feels so familiar and second nature to Kurt, yet thrilling and new all the same.

Blaine entwines his fingers in Kurt's hair and nibbles on his bottom lip before pulling away. Kurt whines at the loss of contact, prepared to argue that they should kiss more, but then sees Blaine's eyes frantically searching his. Tears are brimming in the hazel pools and Blaine's panting and Kurt's panting and it mirrors the last time they kissed, except this time, no one has to run. Because Kurt refuses to run anymore.

"You won't leave me again, will you?" Blaine asks, his voice breaking and it's so earnest and hopeful yet scared and it rocks Kurt to his very core.

"No, no. Never," Kurt shakes his head furiously before kissing Blaine again. The kiss is sweet and chaste, and Blaine pulls away with a small, playful smile dancing on his lips.

"My house. Now."

The drive to Blaine's house is silent. The air thick with excitement and nerves, and Kurt loves it and basks in it, because this is exactly how it was when he was with Blaine five years ago, this is exactly how it should have been all this time, and this is exactly how it always will be. They share side long glances with broad grins and kiss at every red light, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

And as he's lying on Blaine's bed, wrapped close around him as sweet gasps and moans and 'I love you's fill the room, Kurt can't help but feel complete. They're one again, _finally_, and Kurt knows this is only the beginning of not wasting moments to show his love for Blaine.

And Kurt looks forward to making all those wasted, lost 'I love you' moments up to Blaine for the rest of his life.


End file.
